<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Soaked Bandages by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685546">Blood Soaked Bandages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know what im doing (lies), Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, no beta we die like l'manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minecraft is a beautiful, terrifying place, filled with war and blood and kindness. The people of this place, the players, are equally as terrifying and equally as kind.</p><p>(TL:DR I wanted to write fanfic about these nerds being cool badasses and so I did)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Soaked Bandages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written fanfiction before.</p><p>Be afraid.</p><p>Wish me luck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, normally, saying that you "haven't died yet" isnt much of an achievement, seeing as most of the people you're talking to are also not dead. In the realm of Minecraft, however, claiming that you "never die" is something most people won't believe without proof.</p><p>You see, Minecraft is a dangerous place full of dangerous things. Think Australia, but add a little more "what was god thinking" and a little less "the roads are melting from the heat". Even then, that isnt considering the people or the bloodsports or the wars. Eventually, it all stacks together nicely into a pretty little universe of death and disappointment. </p><p>As I've said, few people survive in Minecraft for a month or so without respawning; even less can claim to last longer than that. </p><p>Technoblade had gone over a year without dying once.</p><p>This wasnt a cheat year either. Every day he would compete in mini games while in Hypixel, breaking records and terrifying orphaned children on his way. </p><p>They said his cloak was dyed with blood. <br/>
They said his thrown was built from bones.<br/>
They said his eyes glowed red with rage.<br/>
They ran with fear, but they could not escape.</p><p>Technoblade became legend. Children were warned of the man that wore the skull of a boar and skilled warriors froze at the slightest hint of pink hair in the tree line. He rose among the ranks along with others of the "next generation" - a group of players that became renowned for improving upon those who had come before them.</p><p>Not that everything he did was violent. At one point he had spent months farming potatoes and researching battle strategies in an effort to win a war he started. He wouldn't accept the victory until his opponent had been defeated past the point of a comeback. </p><p>Techno was a rumour.<br/>
The Blade was a threat.<br/>
Technoblade was the blood god.</p><p>And he demanded sacrifices.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to have a separate thing in this series that explains how the Minecraft system works in this. But if you dont care about that, you dont have to check it out. (Its actually pretty interesting, but it wont be well written as it's basically my notes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>